Pieces of my heart it's you
by han helda
Summary: pair chansoo couple, fanfic pertama yg gue jadi maklumin ya kalau masih banyak salah


Pieces of my heart it's you

Author: Han Helda

Leght: oneshoot

Cast: - do kyungsoo

-park chanyeol

-jung daehyun

-and other cast

Pairing: temukan sendiri ^_^

Rating: G

Genre: yaoi, romance, friendship, dan tentukan sendiri

Disclaimer: cerita murni milik author dan cast yang muncul seiring dengan cerita milik tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri

Summary: baca aja langsung

Warning: banyak typo's bertebaran, tulisan kacau balau, AR, yaoi, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! (^_^) okeyyyyy

A/N : all KYUNGSOO POV semoga tidak mengecewakan. Khamsahamida ^_^

NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! NO FLAME!

SIDERS PLEASE GO AWAY!

^happy reading^

KYUNGSOO POV

Aku berlari dengan cepat menuju sekolah baruku seoul senior high school, karena aku hampir terlambat. Akhirnya setelah berlari sekuat tenaga aku sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

Aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam tidak ingin lebih terlambat lagi "mianhamida saem saya terlambat 5 menit" ucapku sambil menunduk dalam.

"tidak masalah" ucap kepala sekolah itu. "kamu murid baru itu kan? Oh, ya siapa namamu?" ucap kepala sekolah sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"jeoneun do kyungsoo imnida" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"naneun cho kyuhyun kepala sekolah disini, kajja ku antar ke kelas barumu" ucap kepala sekolah sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku mengikutinya dalam diam. Akhirnya kami sampai di kelas 11. Kepala sekolah mengetuk pintu kelas baruku.

keluarlah seorang yeoja. "waeyo kepala sekolah?" ucap yeoja itu.

"tiffany saem ini murid barumu" ucap kepala sekolah menunjukku.

"ileumi mwoeyo?" Tanya tiffany saem itu tersenyum ke arahku.

"jeoneun do kyungoo imnida" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

" naneun tiffany hwang kau bisa memanggilku tiffany saem, aku wali kelasmu dan mengajar matematika" ucap tiffany saem tersenyum.

"keure, saya permisi kalau begitu" ucap pak kepala sekolah sambil berlalu meninggalkanku dengan tiffany sem.

Tiba-tiba Bu Fany sudah melangkah masuk kelas, reflek aku mengikutinya.

 **Hnhnhlda**

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas baruku ini. Mereka semua langsung diam melihat kedatanganku dan tiffany saem. Wah, disiplin sekali yah.

"Nah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap tiffany saem membuyarkan segala lamunannku.

"jeoneun do kyungsoo imnida kalian bisa memanggilku kyungsoo" Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali aku memperkena diriku hari ini.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru kelas. Mataku memandang seluruh teman-temanku, tiba-tiba tak sengaja pandanganku dengan seorang laki-laki memiliki iris kelam itu bertemu.

DEG entah kenapa aku tak bisa melepas pandanganku darinya. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya memandang jendela. Akupun melanjutkan perkenalanku sampai selesai. Setelah itu, tiffany saem menyuruhku duduk disebelah namja tadi.

Aku langsung menuju bangku baruku, aku menepuk pundak namja itu "anyeong naneun do kyungsoo siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sebelah nya.

"chanyeol" Ucapnya singkat.

"salam kenal" Ucapku dengan nada ceria.

"Hmm." Balasnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

Hnhnhlda

Selama pelajaran, Aku sama sekali tidak fokus pada pelajaran. Aku masih memikirkan orang disebelahku ini. Ya, chanyeol. Aku merasa ada suatu ikatan antara kami. Seperti Aku sudah sejak lama mengenal chanyeol, namun Aku lupa siapa itu chanyeol.

Yang Aku ingat hanyalah aku pernah punya teman bernama jon sebelum aku pindah ke Belanda. Nama namja itu channie, dan namja itu adalah cinta pertamanku waktu aku kecil lebih tepatnya cinta monyet. Aku tidak tau nama lengkap laki-laki itu, yang Aku tau laki-laki ini lebih tinggi beberapa dariku. Mungkin ciri-cirinya sama dengan chanyeol, tapi sikap mereka sangat jauh berbeda channie sangat ceria dan baik sedangkan chanyeol terkesan dingin.

"Saatnya istirahat. It's time for break" Terdengar suara dari speaker yang menandakan bahwa sudah waktunya istirahat.

Aku segera membereskan buku milikku begitu juga dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku membuatku tersentak.

"anyeong kyungsoo perkenalkan naneun nyun baekhyun kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun dan ini jung daehyun kau bisa memanggilnya daehyun saja dan dia adalah namjachinguku" Ucap baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Salam kenal, chingu" Ucapku sambil memasang senyum manis

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencubit pelan pipiku.

"Uwaaaaaaa, neo jinjja kyeopta" Ucap Baekhyun membuatku langsung menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"tidak aku ini tampan, bukannya imut." Gerutuku membuat semua yang disini tertawa.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kekantin" Ajak Baekhyun menarik tanganku sambil melangkah keluar yang langsung ku ikuti dan kawan-kawan.

Hnhnhlda

Seiring berjalannya waktu, entah kenapa Aku semakin dekat dengan chanyeol. Atau bisa dibilang seperti pdkt.

chanyeol menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya. "Yah kyungsoo, bisakah kau tidak selalu nempel denganku? Memangnya temanmu hanya aku, eoh?" ucap chanyeol dengan nada ketus membuatku tersentak kaget.

Aku sedih dan merasa bersalah. "mianhae chanyeol kalo kamu merasa risih. Aku akan berusaha menjauhimu" Ucapku sebelum Aku berlari keluar sekolah.

Lariku berhenti disebuah taman indah yang sangat sepi. Aku memandang sekeliling taman ini, Aku ingat, dulu inilah tempatku bermain dengan channie. Tempat ini memang khusus dibuat untuk kita berdua.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah pohon cemara yang dulu pernah diukir namaku dan channie disitu. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya dan yah ukiran itu ternyata masih ada.

Aku meraba ukiran itu dan tersenyum pahit, dimana sosok channie sekarang? Tak tahukah kau bahwa Aku merindukanmu?

Aku mendudukan diriku dibawah pohon ini dan menyenderkan badanku ke batang pohon ini dengan perlahan. Kupejamkan kedua mataku menikmati angin semilir yang menyapa wajahku. Helaian rambutku berterbangan karena terkena angin dan ada angin yang menusuk kulitku membuatku sedikit kedinginan.

Hnhnhlda

Sejak saat itu hubunganku dan chanyeol semakin menjauh.

Sampai akhirnya, chanyeol mengajakku bertemu di taman dekat sekolah pada waktu liburan musim dingin, entah untuk apa dia mengajakku bertemu.

Dikamar Aku sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemariku. Aku bingung mencari baju yang pantas untuk Aku gunakan. Sampai akhirnya, setelah 30 menit mencari baju, Aku memutuskan untuk memakai sweater putih, jeans biru, lengkap dengan syal putih di leherku.

Setelah izin dengan orang tuaku, Aku pun berangkat menuju taman didekat sekolahku. Karena jarak sekolah yang cukup dekat dengan rumahku, jadi Aku memutuskan untuk jalan kaki walaupun udara di luar dingin.

Sesampainya ditaman, Aku pun mendudukan tubuhku dikursi panjang yang berada disini dan memutuskan untuk bermain game di handponeku sambil menunggu chanyeol datang.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit menunggu, _"ishh dingin sekali disini"_ aku merapatkan syal yang terpakai dileherku.

Tak lama aku mendengar ada suara orang mendekat. Aku mengangkat wajahku. "chanyeol" Lirihku dengan suaraku yang mulai serak, tapi Aku tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"kyungie" chanyeol tiba-tiba memelukku membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Mianhae" Lirih chanyeol yang aku balas dengan gelengan.

"gwenchana tak ada yang salah kok" ucapku lembut sambil membalas pelukan chanyeol.

"saranghae" Ucap chanyeol singkat membuatku tersentak.

"saranghae neomu neomu saranghae" tambah chanyeol membuatku melepaskan pelukannya.

"mwo?" tanyaku kaget.

"kau lupa padaku? Dulu kita pernah mengukir nama kita di sebuah pohon" ucap chanyeol mengingatkan.

Aku tersentak "K-kau channie?" tanyaku yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh chanyeol.

"Eum" Gumam Jery membuatku kembali memeluknya erat.

"nado saranghae" Ucapku membuat chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan.

"arra" Ucap chanyeol santai

"kau mengingatku?" tanyaku kemudian heran.

"tentu, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu tertidur di bawah pohon tempat kita bermain dulu, dan hanya kau dan aku yang tahu tempat itu" jelasnya panjang lebar yang kubalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"eum, di sini dingin." Ucapku sambil menarik-narik ujung jaket yang chanyeol pakai.

Tiba-tiba chanyeol tersenyum aneh dan mengangkatku ala bridal style

"uwahhhhhh" reflex aku memeluk lehernya erat.

"baiklah ayo kita pulang, aku akan menhangatkanmu" ucap chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. "kajja" tambahnya berlari menggendongku.

"yakkkkkkkkk channie" teriakku malu setelah mengerti maksudnya.

SELESAI


End file.
